


2x2n番外：读书时的那点事儿（补天士相关，片段）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 补天士读书时的那点事。





	2x2n番外：读书时的那点事儿（补天士相关，片段）

补天士转着手里的笔，支着脑袋斜眼瞄向小诸葛的本子，已经快有20分钟了。

“小诸葛，”橘红色头发的少年第N次开口道，“作业借我看一下呗。”

“你不是一直问RC借的吗？”小诸葛刷刷写完一页，眼都不抬地翻过继续奋笔疾书。

那速度，行云流水一气呵成手都不带停顿的，看得补天士叹为观止。

“我和弹簧两个去找她，结果她谁都不理。”

小诸葛手里的笔顿了下。“那我可帮不了你。”

“怎么会，怎么会，谁都知道你最聪明最热心了，连感教授都看好你。”

“补天士。”

“安？”

“不是我不想借你，你确定你一国安科的本科生要来抄我科研研究生的作业？”

“这不还有公共课嘛！”

“你到底还有多少作业没完成？”

补天士努嘴瞥向桌上原封未动的一沓试卷册子，讨好地勾上老同学的肩膀，“兄弟，现在能救我的只有你了。一本，就一本，我只要公共课的作业就成！下回选科研室实习生我发动全系的人投你票！”

小诸葛两眼顿时放光，“这是你说的！”

“绝对不是吹的！”

小诸葛从书包里抽出一本本子，甩给他。

补天士抓过本本又安静地看向小诸葛。

“那个……”

“又啥事？！”

“这本是政治的，还有没有高数的……”

小诸葛看看自己手里快写完的高数作业，又看看补天士，再看看作业，又看看补天士：“这作业我们和你的不一样好吗？！”

“天才！你一定要救我！高数什么的我真不行啊！”补天士抓住小诸葛双肩使劲摇，边摇边哀嚎。

“补天士你行行好放过我，我快被你摇散架了了了了——”小诸葛满眼花屏挣脱补天士魔爪，从自己包包里倒腾倒腾半天，又翻出一本本子塞补天士手里。

“我该去男神，啊呸，实验室那里交报告了。你加油，我只能帮你到这里了。”

小诸葛收拾东西拎起背包就要走，到了门口又想起事来回头道：“对了，这笔记本你用完后记得还我，我还有用。”

“好的没问题么么哒！”补天士挥动本子目送小诸葛离开，然后开开芯芯地开始对照作业翻找解题公式。

他打开小诸葛的课堂笔记。

然后，发现自己完全看不懂上面写的什么鬼。

 

“夭寿啦！这作业没法做了！”

弹簧惨叫着把试卷盖脸上，生无可恋。

“补天士把你的作业借我抄抄——”

“我也没写多少好吗？！死线延后三天都拯救不了现在的我——”

“＋1。为什么世上要有假期作业这种万恶的存在。”

“听说隔壁买个床给虎子布置了两个假期量的作业。”

“补天士，有时间跟别人比惨还不如先想想怎么完成爆炸千的作业，我不想被他逮去他的实验室，niania想想都太可怕！”

补天士抗议似的把作业本往桌上一摔，四仰八叉倒弹簧床上，“我决定不写了。”

“什么？！”弹簧眼瞪得比震荡波还大。

“不就是被擎天柱请去办公室教育一通吗，隔壁很多虎子还宁可去捡垃圾都不完成作业呢！”

弹簧瞪了会儿补天士，跟着也把作业扔桌上，倒床上装死去了。

于是今年，两个“拒不完成作业”的年轻人到各个授课老师办公室里都逛了一圈，最后一站果不其然是擎天柱的办公室。

那位轮子领袖就默默扫了眼两人简历，抬眼看着站在桌对面的两个“问题学生”。

蓝色的眼睛温和从容。

“除了政治课作业，别的都未完成，高数甚至交白卷。几乎所有科目老师都到我这里告你们两的状。”

补天士弹簧两人一个看天一个看地等着挨训，就是不敢看擎天柱。

擎天柱靠上椅背，“那么，你们中哪位可以跟我说说不做作业的理由吗？”

……

 

补天士和弹簧再从擎天柱办公室里出来的时候，神色轻松有说有笑。

旁人看了啧啧称奇，老师们看了扼腕叹息，可除了当事人，没人知道刚才办公室里发生过什么。

不过两人还是老老实实把假期作业补起来了。后来补天士找小诸葛还笔记的时候，无意间透露说要报考特警队。

至于科研室实习生拉票那事，虽然当初小诸葛借给补天士的数学笔记补天士完全有看没有懂，但在新一轮竞选开始后，补天士还是成功发动了整个年级的大部分学生投票给小诸葛，最终后者得以高票脱颖而出，今年也如愿和自己男神待在了一个科研室里。

所有人都对补天士不经意间展露出的才华表示惊叹，尤其是那些曾不看好的老师们。

 

不过赞叹时间没有维持太久。

 

第二年，补天士和弹簧再次没能借到RC的假期作业本。死线前赶完所有作业的计划，又失败了——

 

fin.

 

 

ps：如果一定想知道当时柱砸办公室里发生了什么，也许会有这样的对话？——

 

“我作业做了啊，而且还是自己完成的。”补天士理直气壮的纠正道，“不信你瞧我的设计作业！每幅作品都是我花了心思亲笔设计的！”

站在旁边的弹簧头一回没出声应和，而是痛苦的抱住头，仿佛回忆起什么不堪的往事。

擎天柱见弹簧的反应，不声不响调出补天士的设计作业，打开，三秒过后，又默默关掉。

“很有想法的作品。”轮子领袖略略点头说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2015-02-28


End file.
